Radio
The Radio is a tool that allows players to host and play any sort of music. Because the music is hosted from a website rather then the player's computer, songs can continue to play even after a hosting player has logged off. Unfortunately a radio can only play one song per station until the host switches songs, which usually means the same song will player over and over on each station. While websites like Pandora might be more diverse Zodiac Radios are still widely used for people who don't want to manage a web browser at the same time as the game. How to Listen to a Station To listen to a station a player must first open the Radio tool by pressing T. Once it is opened a list of User names will appear. Each name corrosponds to a station. To listen to one, double click the name of the player hosting the music. If you do the music should start up and a small description of the station should appear. (Though the music may take a minute if the station is lagging or it may not work at all if the user has not properly coded the radio or another technical difficulty arises.) To make the music stop just click "Stop Music!" on the host tool. Press T again to leave the hosting tool. (The music will still be playing if you are tuned in with or without the tool.) How to Host a Station First open the host tool with T. Next click "Host Music!" A new tool should appear labeled "Public Radio Host" It should have two boxes, one on the top and one on the bottom. The box on the top will require the link and the box on the bottom will require some kind of information for the listeners to read. (Such as the song playing or any other messages you want to add.) How do you get a link for a song? Easy. First find a website that allows you to download music (or allows you to upload music for others to download.) A common example is mp3skull but other examples include beemp3 (for general music) and bluelaguna (which is great for video game music.) Once you find a good website to download/upload music find a link which would allow you to download a song when clicked. Right click this and click "copy link location." (on firefox) or "copy link address" (on chrome) You should now be able to paste the link with "cntrl" and "V" at the same time. Go back to your host tool and paste the link in the previously mentioned top box. Once the link is in the top box and the Station description is in the second box click "Update Station." Your username should now appear in the Radio tool with your station. Now click "Minimize Host Tool." to remove the window while keeping your station running. If you click "Close Station" instead it will delete your station. Now you can tune in by double clicking your name. When you log off your station should still be working for a little while but if you remain inactive for too long it will disappear and you will need to host it again. Keep in mind that after you minimize the host tool the two boxes will switch. Do not be fooled, the link should still go in the top and the info should still go in the bottom. If you try to put the link in the bottom and the info in the top it will not work. Note that if a player does not play the game within a certain amount of time, the radio station will shut down.